Enrico Pucci
The Character |-|(Enrico Pucci)= ”Do you believe in gravity?” |-|(Whitesnake)= |-|(C Moon)= |-|(Made In Heaven)= Summary: Enrico Pucci is the twin brother of Domenico Pucci ([[Weather Report]]). In his youth he was working in a church when he met [[Dio Brando]] who healed his deformed foot. Later he hears a testament from a woman where he hears that she replaced her dead baby with a live one later connection the dots that she stole his brother who he thought died. After finding out that the man his sister (Paula) was dating was his long lost brother he paid the sherif to break them up without breaking his sisters heart Enrico didn’t realise the sherif was part of the KKK so instead of doing as he was paid he hung Weather Report and his sister committed suicide. Questioning why god has killed his sister he returned to [[Dio Brando|Dio]] who gave him his stand Whitesnake he and [[Dio Brando|Dio]] became great friends [[Dio Brando|Dio]] even regarding him as his only true friend. He later fought his revived brother [[Weather Report]] stealing his memory and sticking him in Green Dolphin Street Prison. For 20 years he worked in Green Dolphin Street Prison as a father till he could grab [[Jotaro Kujo|Jotaro Kujo’s]] memory to achieve heaven. Quote: Do you believe in gravity? Name: Enrico Pucci, Father Pucci Age: 39 Birthday: 5th June 1972 Height: 6’5 feet (195.58Cm) Origin: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (Part 6 Stone Ocean) Tiering Weakness: Any damage the Stand takes is inflicted onto Enrico Lifting Strength: Human Striking Strength: Superhuman with stands Speed: Enrico Pucci Athlete, Whitesnake Hypersonic (Capable of dodging [[Jolyne Kujo|Stone Free]]), C Moon Hypersonic (should be faster then Whitesnake), Made in Heaven Infinite (Stand stats say speed is infinite, can utilise the gravitational force of the earth, moon and universe to increase the speed of time) Durability: Enrico Pucci Human, Whitesnake Building (capable of taking hits from [[Jolyne Kujo|Stone Free]]), C Moon Bulding (should be superior to Whitesnake), Made in Heaven City Block (should be superior to C Moon) Destructive Capability: Enrico Pucci unknown, Whitesnake (Room to maybe Bulding), C Moon Small Town (Can control gravity in a 3Km radius), Made in Heaven unknown (should be superior to C Moon) Range: Whitesnake: 10-20 Meters, C Moon 3Km, Made in Heaven 1-2 Meters/ universe, power effects the entire universe Stamina: 2/4 Tier: Whitesnake Rank 1E to Low Rank 2A, C Moon Low Rank 2F, Made in Heaven Low Rank 2G to High Rank 4F Powers and Abilities '''Whitesnake''': This stand can steal someone's memory and stand discs by hitting them. It later evolved into C Moon Stand Stats Strength: ? Speed: D Range: ? Durability: A Precision: ? Learning: ? '''C Moon''': This stand is the evolution of Whitesnake. Can reverse gravity with Pucci as the centre in other words everything above Pucci is pulled towards space while everything around him in a 3Km radius is pulled down parallel to the subject is thrown beyond the 3Km radius at which point they fall back to earth. It can turn things inside out so if he hits someone eg hand their hand will turn inside out. Later evolves into Made in Heaven. Stand Stats Strength: Zero Speed: B Range: Approximately 3Km Durability: ? Precision: ? Learning: ? '''Made in Heaven''': Utilises the gravitational power of the earth, moon and the universe to increase the speed of time no living organism is able to keep up the only one who can move freely within it is Pucci. Anything dead or inanimate will quickly start to deteriorate eg clothes, TVs and dead body's. It can accelerate time of the universe infinity till it reaches a singularity point (end of the universe time) then starts to stop accelerating time which the emergence of a new universe and the birth of a new course of history Stand stats Strength: B Speed: Infinite Range: C Durability: A Precision: C Learning: B Feats Dio's one and only true friend Whitesnake stole [[Jotaro Kujo|Jotaro's]] memories and stand discs Somehow survived the poison dart frog rain (poison dart frogs fell from the sky) Didn't bleed out when Whitesnake had half its hand eating by Limp Bizkit Killed Foo Fighters Whitesnake dodged [[Jolyne Kujo|Stone Free's]] Ora Ora barrage Didn't die having a scissors blade enter his neck Killed his brother [[Weather Report]] C Moon turned [[Jolyne Kujo|Jolyne's]] fingers inside out By collapsing a portion of his face dodged an attack from Diver Down Dodged a spear during Jotaro's time stop Made [[Jolyne Kujo|Stone Free]] impale Annasui killing him Killed Hermès Costello Killed [[Jotaro Kujo]] Killed [[Jolyne Kujo]] Made in Heaven was changing the geography of the earth Reset the universe by bringing the universe to the end of its time Notes Whitesnake Music Reference is the Glam Metal Band Whitesnake https://youtu.be/g_ScVxq4nDU C Moon Music Reference is a song by Paul McCartney and Wings https://youtu.be/FFWnp2zE4ig Made in Heaven Music Reference is a song from Queen https://youtu.be/171skzi5BKc Notable Wins Notable Defeats [[Dio Brando]] (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Inconclusive